1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the LITI apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a LITI apparatus capable of increasing adhesion characteristics between a substrate and a donor film during lamination and minimizing the likelihood of an organic layer formed on the substrate being lifted off during removal of the donor film out, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the LITI apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which is a flat panel display device, includes an anode, a cathode, and an intermediate layer including at least an organic emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. An organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display device, has a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed, and is thus considered to be the next-generation display device. The organic light emitting display device may further include at least one organic layer in addition to a hole injecting layer (HIL), a hole transporting layer (HTL), an electron transporting layer (ETL), an electron injecting layer (EIL), and the organic emission layer, depending on whether the organic emission layer is formed of a polymer organic material or a small-molecule organic material.
For full color realization in the organic light emitting display device, an organic layer needs to be patterned. For small-molecule organic light emitting display devices, patterning includes a shadow mask method. For polymer organic light emitting display device, patterning includes an ink jet printing method or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method. The LITI method is capable of minutely patterning an organic layer, may be used for a large surface, and is advantageous in achieving a high resolution.